Roseta's Adventure
by GleegirlReachel01
Summary: Roseta was a normal girl living with her family. But the only thing was she was a fairy. Her mom and Dad where Flora and Helia from the Winx club. But what are in store for Roseta and her friends. Secrets and Adventure will finally be uncovered. But one day the whole world turned black. She and her friends were stuck on a weird Island. But why are they there? Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

**The new generation of Winx Club**

**Roseta ( Daughter of Helia and Flora– long dark brown wavy hair, dark green eyes power of nature)**

**Bianca and Skylar(Twins of Bloom and Sky- (Bianca) light red straight hair, blue eyes (Skylar) light red straight hair with blond highlights power of dragon flame and heart)**

**Bryan and Toby (Twins of Tecna and Timmy (Toby) Dirty blond hair, brown eyes (Bryan) strawberry blond hair, blue eyes power of technology)**

**Louis (Son of Roxy – Blond Hair with pink highlights, purple eyes power of animals)**

**Sophia (Daughter of Musa and Riven – Dark navy blue hair with purple highlights, brown eyes- power of music)**

**Nathan (Son of Aisha and Nabu – Dark brown curly hair, Brown eyes power of the ocean waves)**

**Chloe and Cole (Twins of Stella and Brandon- (Chloe) straight blond hair, brown eyes (Cole) Dark brown hair, brown eyes power of the sun and moon)**

Chapter one

Just another day for Roseta waking up, take a shower, brush her teeth, getting dressed and eat breakfast. It was her first day of high school. Well as a sophomore. She went to the kitchen and ate some toast. She went outside to the enchanted forest to feel peaceful. (She did that every day).There was a secret path leading near to her school (Magic High). When she got there the first thing she would do is go up to her friends Skylar, Sophia and Chloe. Roseta and Chloe knew each other since they were babies also Skylar and Sophia. They knew Bianca too but when she started the third grade she started to change from being a girl to total tomboy. But there still friends well kind of. She basically knew every one that her mom and dad knew. Chloe had a cute twin brother named Cole. He was every ones dream guy .Especially Roseta. She had a crush on him since they met.

'' So Chloe and Sky hear you guys trying out for cheerleading team.'' Said Rosie.

''Yea hopefully we get in'' said Sky.

''Uh Oh'' Said Sophia.

''What'' said the three other girls.

Nathan, Louis, Toby, Bryan and Cole were coming toward them. Following them was Bianca in skinny shorts and a girl Graphic tee. With a touch of brand new basketball Nike's.

'' Hi'' They all said. Cole told them that he made it on the football team again, Chloe and Skylar are trying out for cheerleading, Bianca is trying out for the Basketball team, Roseta is trying out for soccer and chorus, Toby and Bryan are trying out for the school debate team and Nathan is going to try swim team again.

''Wow looks like we have a lot of plans.'' Said Roseta

''Yea'' Said Cole. The bell rang.

''Well see you guys next period.'' Everyone said to each other and went on as they all went in separate directions and went to class.

''Okay, first off spell class. Oh crap, Cole is in it. Okay try not to make a fool of yourself. At least Miss. Tucker has my back.'' Roseta said to herself. She walked down the hall to go to Miss. Tucker's classroom. Cole was walking trying to catch up with Roseta. Finnaly he was right next to her.

'' Hey, so you have ?'' Cole asked.

'' Yea, I heard she used to be our kindergarten teacher.'' Roseta replied.

'' Oh yea that old ''Good Morning Miss. Tucker'' Then she would say to raise our voices so we would sound like a chipmunk.'' Cole said.

'' Ha I remembered that. Remember that time when we used to fight and with our powers.'' Roseta giggled.

'' Oh yea, and when you wrapped vines around me and I hot you with a sun ball!'' Cole laughed as they were almost to Miss. Tucker's class.

'' By the way I still have that sunburn.'' Roseta said as she raised her short-sleeve aqua blue shirt. She also had skinny jeans with some violet flats as her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

'' Yea sorry about that.'' Cole said. Finally they reached 's class.

'' Good Morning! I am . Your spell teacher. Please take your seats.'' said as class began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Coles P.O.V

Wow long time since me and Roseta talked, Is it me or is Chloe trying to keep me from talking to her. If she is …. Well… I'll just get her back. I wonder what she thinks of me. She is too nice and too smart to go out with a guy like me.

* * *

''Kids!'' There mom screamed when she found out that they that they lied about going to Bianca's house and sneaking into a movie without paying for tickets. ''WHY DID YOU DO THAT WAIT UNTIL I GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT'' said there mom.

''Oh no.'' Cole said to himself.

Their dad came in. ''Great news, guess who moved in to our neighborhood.

. ''Who?'' They all asked.

'' Helia, Flora and their daughter Roseta!'' There Dad replied.

''Oh I got it no football practice until a month for Cole, and Chloe you have to cancel your sleepover.'' There mother said.

''NO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, How about not going to the mall for 2 weeks.'' Chloe said.

''A month'' her mom answered.

'' Fine ''said Chloe.

''By the way I'm fine with my punishment . How about we plan a welcome party for Roseta and her parents.'' Cole replied.

'' Good idea Sport'' Thier dad said. On the other hand Chloe drooped her head down, went upstairs and slammed her door. ''Why is she mad again?'' There dad asked as if he had lost his memory.

''They just did something really bad'' She replied to her husband's question.

''What's that in your hand'' Both Cole and his mother asked.

''Oh Helia and Flora sent us a picture of their new mansion'' He replied to both of their question

''Wow a mansion, before she just lived in a huge house and next thing you know she is going to have a castle like us'' Cole said.

''Stop it.'' His mother said angrily.

''Here is how it looks.'' There father said while handing the pictures to them.

''WOW'' Cole and his mother replied at the same time.

'' I know that's what I said'' Replied their father as Cole's eyes were still popping out in shock.

'' Oh there's more'' As he held up all the photos.

'' Wow!''Cole said again. Chloe couldn't help but over hearing them and seeing the pictures up close by using one of her spells that she learned when she was in eighth grade. She quickly called Roseta on speed dial.'' Come on pick up!'' she said in an angry but quit voice.

''Oh Hi Chloe'' Said Roseta in a happy voice because she got an A+ on her test by checking online.

''HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!'' Chloe said angry but in a low voice so her parents wouldn't hear.

''Slow down there and why are you angry at me?'' Said Roseta now talking in a really confused tone.

'' UM, HOW YOUR MOVING NEAR ME! IM HAPPY ABOUT IT BUT WHY NOT TELL ME!'' Chloe said as if Roseta were dumb.

'' I'M MOVING!'' Said Roseta in a shocked voice as her parents almost heard it.

''You didn't know?'' Said Chloe in a shocked and confused voice.

''No.'' Said Roseta

Coming from the background of Roseta's phone were her parents calling her from the upstairs living room.

''Call you later'' Said Roseta as she hanged up.

''Uh oh i'm guessing it was a surprise.'' Said Chloe in her head as she felt really guilty. She sat on her bed. went outside by opening the screen doors to her room deck. She looked outside to see an amazing view of Solaria.

''Chloe!'' Her mother called from the downstairs living room.'' Don't forget you have a speech to read to the kingdom!''

'' Why do I have a hard life! I can't wait until I go to Alfea when I get my charmix!'' She said to herself. She snapped her finger and a pen started to write anything she says.

* * *

**Kingdom of Solaria. We have been threw the drout threw many years. Our kingdom needs to lower prices and do everything they can to stop the drout. Not only has this affected lives but it has also decreaced the population of Solaria. I declare that we shall not pay more taxes and close down jobs for people to loose them. To stop that we are having a funraising festival to give money to the poor. I all ready started the first dolnation with $70.00. Help the poor and help the kingdom.**

* * *

''That should be enough. I guess.'' Chloe said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Roseta's house Roseta was furious that her parents didn't tell her that she was moving. Even though she didn't know she was moving to a mansion. As her parents were still calling her she logged of her computer and went to the living room. ''Roseta!'' said her parents again and again. Roseta dropped herself on the living room couch.'' Sorry, just checking my grades!' she said trying to get her hopes up. ''Honey we need to talk to you about something…''Said her mother (Flora). ''What is it mom?'' She asked confused as if she didn't know. ''Well I know you been here since you were born… And we decided to change some things.'' Her father (Helia) said as if he knew she would be depressed. ''Like what Dad?'' She asked. She was really good at acting even if it was some really bad news and good news.'' Well I know this will break your heart but…..'' ''But what?''. '' Were moving sweetie.'' Her mom interrupted because it was taking forever for Helia to explain the news. ''Really where?'' Roseta asked... ''You know where Chloe and Cole live. Well there was a house near them and we bought it.'' Said her mom. ''Really? That's awesome!'' Said Roseta.

The next day.

At school in magic high were her friends just talking in the hallway next to Roseta's locker. All her friends even Bianca was there to support her. ''So I hear you're moving near our castle'' Said Cole trying to flirt. ''Well yea. At least I live to people I know from school.'' Said Roseta. She was still sad that she was moving. But at least Cole was sweet enough to throw here a surprise ''welcome to the neighborhood party''. ''Come on Rosie cheer up!'' Said Sophia. ''Yea C-H-E-E-R U-P Rosie!'' said Chloe and Skylar cheering for their cheerleading practice (Yea they got in). ''Come on Roseta, I mean look on the bright side.'' Said Bianca. ''Your right Bianca, I should look on the bright side of things. Thanks.'' Roseta said to Bianca. Everyone was shocked to see that Roseta actually talked to Bianca, it's only because they haven't talked since junior high in the 6th or 7th grade. As the bell rang right before Bianca said another word they all began to walk to class. It was about 6th period (They have 8 periods in Magic High). Cole's Dad (Brandon) called Roseta's Dad (Helia) to plan the party. Brandon went to call Helia to talk about the party. Brandon was outside in the royal garden. Brandon started to dial Helia's phone number.

Helia was in the forest of his house (not the new one yet). His phone started to ring. It was a chime of nature ringtone.

''Hi Brandon!'" Said Helia as he saw Brandon through the holographic phone.

''Hi Helia, listen my son came up with this really good idea'' Said Brandon talking at a slightly low voice.

'' I'm listening…'' Helia replied in a very low voice so his daughter (Roseta) wouldn't hear him, even though she was wearing headphones.

''You know how your daughter is feeling down about you guys moving…'' said Brandon

''Yea ...'' said Helia as if Brandon had a bad idea.

''Well my son came up with a good idea, we throw a welcome to the neighborhood party for her and you guys.'' Said Brandon

'' Hey that's not bad.'' Said Helia

'' How about Friday at 6:30 to 11:30 pm'' Said Brandon

'' Sound great!'' Said Helia as he almost hanged up.

'' OH WAIT! It has to be a surprise!'' Said Brandon almost yelling.

''Got it'' Said Helia. Then they both hanged up.

Roseta was in her room writing an S/A about the magical kingdom of Iraklion. Bianca was on her way to help her on it. She used on of the spells that they taught her to transport to places through magical portals. Bianca's Dad said yes but not to go there past her curfew (10:00 pm). An Orange Reddish ball of light appeared in Roseta's room.

''Hi'' said Bianca.

''Hi'' Said Roseta

'' Why didn't you ask Skylar to help you... not that I don't like being here.'' Said Bianca

'' She had cheerleading practice, and I wanted us to be friends again like all of us as in Sophia, Chloe, Skylar and us.'' Roseta said in a sweet voice.

'' Aren't we already friends?'' Said Bianca

''Well yea but I want to be like best friends with you'' Roseta replied.

''Well okay.'' Said Bianca

''Come sit down in that beanbag chair'' Said Roseta

Soon they began talking about Iraklion. Then they talked about other stuff like what going on in their life or who do you like more and other stuff like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the new house!

''So who do you like'' Roseta asked Bianca.

'' Why do you need to know?'' Asked Bianca. She never told anyone who she liked.

'' Promise you'll never tell anyone!'' Bianca whispered

''Promise.'' Said Roseta

''Promise that you will guard this secret with your whole life, body and soul!'' Bianca said. She wanted no one to know but she could trust Roseta. After all she would never tell.

''I promise and ill guard my whole life with this secret.'' Roseta said and she put her right hand up and said.

'' I swear to guard this secret with my life if I fail I shall have a curse to have the worst bad luck in the history of bad luck.'' Said Roseta

''Fine I have a major huge crush on…..'' Bianca said

'' ON WHO!'' Roseta said.

'' Louis.'' Bianca said.

''LOUIS!'' Roseta said in total shock.

''SSSSHHHHHHHH'' Said Bianca as she literally covered Roseta's mouth with her bare hands.

'' Okay, okay i'll be quit about it.'' Said Roseta. ''But I thought you liked Mathew.'' Said Roseta.

. '' Eww, no way he just tries to hit on me. Plus he has broken every single girls heart, and not because of me he just says it's for me but he is faking.'' Said Bianca.

'' How do you know.'' Said Roseta she knew Bianca wasn't cupid or something.

'' I just know how a person can love you and if there faking. But I know that Louis is the nicest, sweetest, Warm-hearted boy that I know.'' Bianca said as if she were cupid

'' AWW'' Roseta said as those girly-girls in those love movies.

Just then a blue light shine out of Bianca's bag.

' What the…'' She said. She had no idea what it was. She went toward her bag, turns out there was an envelope. This is what it said.

Dear guest,

You have been invited to a welcome to the neighborhood party for Roseta. Please let us know if you can come all of her friends will be there. We would like to thank the person who made the party. But he will announce it at the party. The party will be next door to the portal of Solaria. The party will be on Friday 6:30 pm to 11:00pm. Thank you. P.S This is a surprise party too.

Obviously the note was sent by King Brandon and Queen Stella's royal butler.

Thursday, the day Roseta moved in…

''Are you ready?'' Said Roseta's mother as she was about to do a spell with her. (It was a spell that made everything in her house disappears from one place to another.)

''Yea!'' Roseta said to her mother in an exited voice.

Why she is so happy well let that be a surprise. Roseta and her mother sat down on the green carpet of the downstairs living room and started to do the spell. They held hands and started to float up into the air. Then a green light started to surround them. It was as if they were in a green ball of light. They didn't speak, it was a spell you had to concentrate on very hard. One by one furniture and decoration were disappearing. The spell only took 2 hours to complete. Then Roseta's dad touched his wife's hand and so they all disappeared. That's when they arrived. /2010/08/castillo-carbie-cayman-islands/ .

''How do you like it?'' Said Roseta's father. She was shocked that they could afford a place like this.

'' Oh also sweetheart we are going somewhere tomorrow, try to dress you best like a casual but elegant dress'' said her mother.

'' Okay'' Said Roseta. She was really wondering where she was going tomorrow. Plus she had lots of things to do the week after. She had to try out for soccer, tryout for glee club and chorus and she also had to do community service by helping out at her little cousin Veronica. (Veronica is 14 years old and in high school but not in magic high, she went to a high school academy but still with magic it was called Malodor Academy.) So yea Roseta was a busy girl, thankfully she has all of her friends (and I mean everyone as in the winx's kids). She took a shower and went to go get dressed. The only problem is the mansion was HUGE! She didn't know were here room is or anything. She tried to yell her moms name but she didn't hear anything back. It took Roseta about 25-30 minutes to find her room. When she got to her room she was amazed how huge it was. It was 6 xs bigger! She even had a huge walk-in closet!

''So this is how it feels like to be rich, going to get pretty easy to get used to it.'' Roseta said to herself. So she started to explore the house. She found the rocky hot tub. She found the living room. She couldn't tell which one was which. She went outside to the backyard. She found a tennis court, a bed swing, a huge patio and it leading to an ocean. It started to get dark.

'' I should be going sleep now.'' She said as she began to yawn. She made a magical map of her house.

''Wait why follow the map if you can transport there?'' She said and she also did transport there. She got to her room and put on some pajamas and tucked herself into bed.

''Good night house!'' she said as she clapped two times and the lights went off and she went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 THE PARTY

Chapter 5

Rostea woke up to her new house in her bedroom. She was shocked that she wasn't dreaming, I mean seriously why she wouldn't be thinking of that. '' Yes! This wasn't a dream!'' Roseta said. All of a sudden she heard a song playing on her phone. It was her ringtone for her reminder it was '' You're the one'' By the Winx club

Woke up this morning,

I am so lazy! I'm late again,

Put on my make-up the sun is

Shining I feel great.

Roseta picked up her phone and pressed the middle button. The message that said '' Reminder! don't forget to dress nice tonight!'' it said. She looked at the clock and she was in a rush. She quickly did a spell that made her brush her teeth, take a shower and get dressed in just 5 minutes. She quickly transported to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

'' Mom, is it ok if I make another enchanted forest leading to my school?'' She said

'' Fine.'' Her mom quickly replied. Her mom was in a rush too. She needed to work at the Collage of Alfea.

''Thanks mom!'' Said Roseta as she quickly gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

'' No problem!"' Said Her mother. Roseta did the spell as she went outside. She quickly flew to her school. (still Magic High and She didn't fly with wings.)

'' There she is!'' Chloe said.

'' Hi Chloe! I am in a rush. Oh no! I'm running late!'' Said Roseta

''Wow, slow down and relax!'' Said Bianca in straight hair and in a blue short-sleeve ruffled shirt with a short tie and some black leggings with black flats.

'' What happened to you!'' Said Roseta.

'' Well I asked Skylar if I could borrow some clothes. I think it was time for me to change back... You know.'' Said Bianca

''Okay. So um LETS GO BEFORE WE RUN LATE!'' Roseta said as she kind of yelled. She going to so she almost walked down the hallway next to Sophia's locker until she heard someone say…

'' Slow down. At your house it's a different time. But when you came here it's still the same time you usually get here.'' Said Sophia.

''Oh okay.'' Said Roseta.

''By the thanks for helping me with my homework last week.'' Said Roseta to Bianca.

''No problem. Anything a friend's got to do.'' Said Bianca with a smile.

'' Oh yea sorry I couldn't help you with that either.'' Said Skylar.

''No problem Bianca told me a ton of things about Iraklion.'' Said Roseta.

'' By the way, I think I saw Louis trying out for basketball for guys too. Said Skylar.

'' Really?'' Said Bianca.

''Yea.'' Said Chloe. All of a sudden Bianca's phone beeped. That meant she got a text. So she went and pressed the third button of the last row and popped up was a virtual message. It said

''Hey Bianca. Long time no see! So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to a carnival. I'm helping out with the Pet show. Want to come? After we could play games and stuff. It's tomorrow. So is it a yes?'' It was from Louis.

''Oh my gosh... I think Louis kind of just asked me out!'' Said Bianca

''Congrats, But where is it?'' Asked Chloe.

'' At some carnival.'' Bianca said.

''Cool!" Sophia and Chloe said. Bianca texted Louis back. Obviously she said yes.

''So what did you say?'' Said Roseta.

''Yes.'' Bianca said as you could tell she was kind of blushing. She also texted Louis if he got that message for Roseta's Party too. Louis Replied Yes. Bianca asked if he wanted to be her date. Louis replied sure. She was so exited even though she was just texting she felt every word of his slip out of his mouth. Bianca saw that the bell was going to ring. Three, Two, one the bell had rung. Bianca had to pack up and go to her castle fast.

''Man, what to do? Um … Wait a minute I can transport!'' Bianca said to herself. She went to the Janitors closet right next door to the classroom and transported from school to her Castle.

''Sweetie get ready Roseta's Party is today remember.'' Her mother said as she was putting some earrings on. She was all ready for the party.

'' Yeah I know.'' Bianca said as she was hurrying to the nearest bathroom to take a shower and pick out her favorite dress .As she went in to the bathroom to take a shower she put her dress on the chair in her bedroom. When she was in the bathroom she turned the hot water on. After she took a shower she headed straight to her room to get dressed. She picked out a violet and black dress with a red ribbon in the middle; she also put on some black high heels. She put some hooped earrings too. She was sitting on the couch waiting with her mom for Skylar and Her dad. Skylar was still taking a shower then the water stopped. She went to her room to get her purple dress and high heels. She came into the downstairs living room, as some maids came to offer some water or a nice lunch. Bianca and Skylar's mom said they will have plenty of food later. Finally Bianca and Skylar's father came downstairs to the living room. All of a sudden they heard the main door bell ring. It was Louis's mom and Louis. Louis was all dressed up in white short-sleeve shirt and a black tie and some skinny-jeans.

''Hi Bloom!'' Roxy said to Bloom.

''Hi Roxy is that your son?'' Asked Bloom because she hasn't seen Louis since when he was in the 8th grade.

''Yes this is Louis.'' Said Roxy.

''Hello Queen Bloom!"' Said Louis.

''Hi Louis, You really look like your mom!'' Said Bloom.

''Yeah people say that a lot. Also Um I was actually picking up Bianca.'' Said Louis.

''Oh really?'' Said Bloom and Sky.

''Yes, he told me that Bianca asked him.'' Roxy replied.

As Bianca came outside she said hi to his mom and bye to her family. There car went off disappearing as they went farther.

It was 5:50 pm. At Roseta's Mansion they were setting up the party. But Roseta was doing some shopping. While Chloe, Cole, Sophia, Bianca, Louis, Bryan, Toby, Nathan, Skylar and their parents were at Roseta's house helping out. Suddenly all of the teens saw a mysterious island.

''What is that?'' Sophia asked anyone of her friends if they knew what that was.

''Maybe some Island .I don't know?'' Bryan went to reply to Sophia's question.

'' It looks weird though.'' Said Skylar as she was putting up Decorations in the backyard.

'' Let's just focus on the party.'' Said Nathan.

''Your right'' Said Chloe. Meanwhile it was only 6:15 pm. half of the party was ready.

'' Wait why can't we use magic?'' Said Chloe. She always wanted to do magic for hard stuff.

''No, are parents like it when we are normal.'' Said Nathan.

'' I know but can't we use magic on ourselves to do magic? It will be easier.'' Said Chloe.

'' Yea why can't we?'' Asked Bianca.

''Sure why not.'' Sophia said. All the girls did spells on themselves so they could be done quicker. They were so fast they were done decorating the whole has in 2 minutes.

''Done!'' Chloe yelled to their parent who where in the smallest living room (which was huge).

'' Wow that was fast.'' Said King Brandon. It was 6:20 pm and all Roseta's friends came in. Even some family members. Roseta called Bianca. Bianca's Phone started to ring.

''Hi.'' Said Roseta.

''Hey!'' Said Bianca.

''So I got a new dress that I'll were today.'' Said Roseta.

''Cool!'' Said Bianca as she put the phone on speaker and all of the gang came to listen.

''Yeah so I'm on my way can you tell someone to pick me up?'' Asked Roseta.

''Sure, I'll tell Cole to pick you up. He just got hi drivers license.'' Said Bianca.

''Okay.'' Said Bianca.

''Bye!'' Said Roseta as she hanged up. Bianca told Cole to pick Roseta up at the mall. So he asked his dad if he could take his dad's car quickly. His dad said yes and Cole went to pick Roseta off at the mall. Roseta was waiting outside of the main entrance as she saw Cole in his dad's car.

''Hi.'' Said Cole.

''Hi!'' said Roseta as she got in the car.

'' I like your dress.'' Said Cole.

''Thanks!'' Said Roseta. Just about 3 minutes they were at her house. Bianca saw Cole open the door for her.

'' SHE'S HERE!'' Yelled Bianca. Everyone went outside and turned off the lights. It was 6:30. Everyone was in the back. Chloe went to open the door and Bianca was there too.

''Hi Rosie!'' Said Chloe!

''Hi, why is it so dark?'' Asked Roseta.

''Power outage.'' Said Bianca.

''Oh, that's great.'' Said Roseta.

''Let's go outside to get some light.'' Said Chloe.

''Okay.'' Said Roseta. They walked inside and went to the back and everyone was there and yelled ''SURPRISE!''. Roseta was confused but also happy. Her dad even told her that Cole planned all of this for her. She went up and talked to Cole.

''I can't believe you did this for me.'' Roseta said in a shy voice as she began to blush.

'' Well you deserve this.'' Cole said.

'' I know but why did you do this?'' Roseta asked.

'' Can I tell you something.'' Cole said.

'' Sure, why not'' Roseta said. Cole held her hand and took her to a room so no one could hear them.

'' I have always wanted to tell you this, but I couldn't.'' Cole said nervously.

'' What is it?'' Roseta asked anxious to know what words would slip out of Cole's mouth.

''I, I, I… I love you.'' Cole said.

''WHAT!'' Roseta yelled as she almost squealed.

'' I knew I wasn't ready to tell you.'' Cole said.

'' No, It's just I also liked you too, since the day we met.'' Roseta said.

''Really I thought you thought of me as just your friend.'' Cole said.

'' I thought you thought of me like that too!'' Said Roseta. Roseta was now the happiest girl in the world. Her dad was looking for her and got out of the closet. When she got out the DJ was calling out a slow dance Cole requested. He got Roseta as a partner and stated to sway her into his arms. Sophia and Nathan started to dance also Chloe and Toby, Bianca and Louis, and Skylar and Bryan. All of a sudden everything in the whole world went black.


	6. Chapter 6 The island and Charmix

**Chapter 6 the Island**

* * *

All of a sudden the world had light again, but something was very wrong. All of the teens were gone, on a mysteries island. Roseta was the first to wake up. She felt something next to her; she turned over to see all of her friends and Cole right next to her.

'' Guys, wake up!'' Said Roseta shaking each one of them. All of them woke up. Sophia was lying down next to Nathan, also Chloë and Toby, Bianca and Louis, and Skylar and Bryan. All of them were so confused were they were at.

'' Where the heck are we!'' Said Nathan.

''I have no idea.'' Said Sophia. They all started to sit.

''Okay, um if you haven't notice, I AM TOTALLY FREAKED OUT!'' Said Chloë as she was screaming.

'' No, really!'' Said Roseta in sarcasm.

'' You know what I'm just tired of listening to how freaked out you guys are! I'll just focus on finding shelter and trying to escape.'' Said Cole.

''Yea that's a good idea. Besides we can't just stay here!'' Roseta said as she turned to Cole and smiled.

'' Okay how about this. Cole and Roseta go try to build some shelter, Chloë and I will get some food, Louis and Bianca will gather wood to make a fire, Sophia and Nate will stay here and find as many helpful things as possible and Skylar and Bryan see if you can explore the island.'' Toby said. He gave everyone a GPS of the island with a communication bracelet.

Chloë and Toby on their assignment…

'' Oh I found a mango tree over there!'' Said Chloë.

'' I found some nuts, berries and some fish from the river.'' Said Toby as he came with a basket filled with 5 fish, 7 berries and fruits and 8 nuts.

'' Wow! Your great at surviving!'' Said Chloë as she was counting all the food.

'' Well, it's called listening in class and paying attention.'' Toby said as if Chloë knew nothing about paying attention.

'' Shut up! For your information I do pay attention in class.'' Chloe went to reply to Toby's sarcasm.

'' I doubt it.'' Said Toby joking with Chloë.

'' I would explain how smart I am but there's a snake behind you so yeah.'' Chloe said to Toby

'' WHERE IS IT! GET IT OFF!'' Toby screamed, thankfully Chloë was just joking around.

'' Fine let's see who is not getting anything food tonight!'' Said Toby.

'' Fine I won't joke around about the snake.'' Chloe said as she rolled her eyes.

''For now.'' Chloe said quietly with a smirk on her face.

'' Okay. So we need to get some more fish. I mean this is only enough for like 3 people; Well for you.'' Said Toby.

'' Just because I'm royal doesn't mean I love it! It's so hard being myself all those maids and butlers watching you like a hawk! I'm really surprised that a guy like you would say that.'' Chloe said, It was really harsh that Toby thought she was a spoiled princess. Well at least she thought.

'' Sorry I just want this to make you guys... well proud. You always look as me as a nerd.'' Said Toby. Though he was a nerd he was a really cute one.

'' Well I don't think so.'' Said Chloë as she winked at him. She saw a vine and climbed on it, she did not believe what she had seen. It was a huge tree house.

''Toby, I know it was Roseta and Cole's job to build shelter but i found some!'' Yelled Chloë to Toby. She gave him a hand up.

''HELLO!'' Yelled Chloë. All of a sudden she heard a voice so familiar.

''Yea Chloe!'' Said Roseta hiding behind the little tree house end fixing a roof.

''You made all this!'' Chloe said in shock. Who knew she could make all this!

'' Yea it's called working hard!'' Said Roseta in sarcasm.

'' I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS OKAY! Yelled Chloë. As you could tell she was not in the mood because of what Toby said.

'' Okay, okay slow down !'' Cole said.

'' Shut up Stupid!'' Chloe said to her twin. Cole stuck his tongue out at her as he joked along then smirked.

''Oh I almost forgot!'' Roseta said as she pushed a button on her bracelet. She told everyone she found shelter and to bring everything they found to the little tree houses. Everyone had come and brought a bunch of things. Bianca and Louis had come with 15 sticks and wood logs, Bryan and Skylar explored the island and said they had a wonderful beach, cleaned water, medicine herbs and some fruit and vegetables. Nate and Sophia came in with a bunch of clay pots that they made from a clay pit found near a water hole in the middle of the island. Still the teens didn't know anything and why they were here.

''Man, I don't know what time it is but I am supposed to be at the fair at 10:00 pm.'' Louis said.

''Well lets see it's late April so if you do this and do that and point to the east then turn, then look at the west of the sun. So measure the distance and... Oh it's one o'clock pm!'' Chloe said as everyone surrounded her in shock. They never knew she could be smart.

''Where did you get abducted by aliens!'' Toby said in complete sarcasm.

''Well lets just say don't judge a book by it's cover!'' Chloë replied trying to flirt. Everyone knew that Chloe would mostly succeed in math but only for shopping.

''Okay then.'' Toby said.

''Wait have any of you guys try to use magic?'' Chloe said. Everyone thought that it was one of those islands with no magic.

'' No.'' Everyone said all at one. I mean who could blame them! I mean they saw it in a movie.

'' Well, why not try using. I mean seriously our parents were the most famous fairy girl group! You know what they say like mother like daughter!'' Chloe mentioned. All the girls try to do a spell on what element is similar to their powers. Chloe did a spell on the sun for it to shine brighter, Roseta did a spell on a tree to make it better because it was all dry, Sophia made a flute appear and attacked songbirds from near by, Bianca and Skylar made fire on the 15 sticks and wood logs. All of a sudden a voice that sounded so familiar to Skylar and Bianca called.

'' Good job girls. Just remember now that I will be here only in need. You have a very important quest on this island. You may get comfortable but don't other secrets are hidden here. You will get all of your powers that your mothers have. Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Sophix, Harmonix and Sirenix and maybe more! You have to earn these powers by defeating your mothers enemies kids. Well good luck girls. Here is your Charmix.'' Said the mysterious voice. All of a sudden a green light ball came to Roseta with a flower tree on it, a navy blue ad dark pink ball of light came to Sophia with a music note in it, Chloe's had a yellow and blue with a line in between the colors and a sun and the moon in it and last Skylar and Bianca had a ball of light with orange and red but instead Skylar's had a heart and Bianca's had a flame. All of a sudden the girls started to float in the air.

'' What is happening?'' Asked Chloe.

''Maybe it has to do with the Charmix powers'' Replied Sophia to Chloe's question.

'' This is amazing!'' Skylar said squealing. Finally becoming a fairy maybe meant that they had to go to Alfea. When the reached 10 ft. above ground a white ball surrounded them. If you were in that white ball of light you would see there transformation. A song started to play.

**Lyrics**

**It's the Power of Charmix**

**Your Magical Light**

**It's the Power of Charmix**

**And you'll shine bright**

**Spread your wings and fly**

**Light it up the sky**

**It's easy if you try**

**It's the Power of Charmix**

**Your Magical Light**

**It's the Power of Charmix**

**Will lead you Through the Night**

**Spread your wings and fly**

**Light it up the sky**

**It's easy if you try**

**(Charmix)**

**This is what we are (and we can do anything)**

**Now your powers of Fairies (magic you use and control)**

**You will be a star**

**Come fly with the Winx**

**It's the power of Charmix.**

Chloe had pigtails with long hairties that were orange and her outfit was blue with an orange bag that represented the sun. Roseta had a dress that her mother had instead it was purple and a sky blue with a flower bag that was also sky blue her wings were green. Sophia had her mothers one piece but hers was violet and she had her hair up to her shoulders and one thin braid ponytail her wings were blue, and her bag was a silver CD player. Skylar had a ponytail with a aqua blue two piece with a heart in the middle of her top her, her bag was a pink heart. Finally Bianca had an orange two piece with a flame on the top and she loose wavy hair in pigtails. All of the boys were standing on the ground looking at the amazing new charmix faries.

''You look amazing!'' Cole said to Roseta as she flew down.

''Thanks. I feel even more confident when you say that.'' Roseta said shyly as she blushed. Roseta kissed Cole on the cheek.

'' So how does it feel like to fly?'' Toby said to Chloe.

''Cool, It's like i'm with my mom she is the sun and I am the moon. She always told me that when i get my fairy powers we would be connected.'' Chloe said as she looked at the sky. Right when Nate was Bryan was about to compliment Skylar, Roseta had a terrible vision about her mom.

'' AAhh something is happening to my mom!" Roseta said as she fainted. She heard to gun shots and saw the vision fade. All of her the girl's parents were there too. She saw 3 sisters there. She passed out right when she heard another gun shot. Something at home was happening. But what?

**What was happening to Roseta? What was the vision about. Why did she hear gun shots. All maybe be uncovered for Chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7 It's Time!

All of a sudden Sophia heard a a shake in a bush near by her. But who was it? Was it just her or was it a person or animal. A piece of dirty blond hair stuck out of the bush.

'' What the hell is that!'' Sophia whispered to Skylar.

'' Like i'm supposed to know what kind of animal has dirty blond hair'' Skylar replied to Sophia. Some 3 girls came out of the bush looking lost.

''Hello.'' One girl said.''My name is Dawn, and these are my sisters Storm and Icy.'' The girl had straight dirty blonde hair up to the bottom of her knees.

''Hi I'm Storm.'' Said a girl with black curly hair that was a little frizzy and dark aqua blue eyes.

'' Hey I'm Icy I'm named after my mom.'' Said the girl with straight light blue hair with white streaks. Her hair was in a ponytail with an elastic which had a three diamonds on it and her ponytail was up to her waist.

'' So are you guys fairies'' Icy asked.

''What makes you think that?''Said Bianca. She looked at Sophia and Skylar. Chloe, Cole and Toby went to the tree houses to take care of Roseta. While Nathan, Bryan and Louis stayed with Skylar, Bianca and Sophia.

'' Duh! The wings and the dorky glittery outfit, that looks like a stupid dumb ass fairy to me!.'' Storm said in sarcasm.

'' Well you don't have to be rude ass hole.'' Bianca said.

'' Oh well actually we do. Haven't you ever heard of the tricks stupid!'' Said Dawn.''

'' Why are you them bitch?'' Asked Skylar.

'' Better we're their daughters!'' Icy laughed an evil despicable laugh.

''Crap.'' Bianca said in her head. It was gonna be like the old times.

* * *

**Chapter 7 it's time.**

Icy, Dawn and Storm transformed into their witch outfits. They looked exactly like their mother's. They started to battle when Bianca said two words.

'' Fire Ball!'' Bianca shouted as she threw a fire ball at Icy.

'' ICE PRISM!'' Icy shouted sending a bunch of ice spires in the sky forcing them to hit the fairies as she ducked the fireball.

''VERTIGO!'' Dawn Shouted as she made an illusion around Sophia.

'' Which Dawn is which?'' As her brain felt dizzy.

'' SOUND WAVES!'' Sophia screamed as she sent the music waves to the witches.

'' Hey Sophia do mind if I crash the party!'' Storm said in sarcasm. '' Shadow Whirlwind!'' Storm aimed a lightning blot at Sophia and shot it right at her. Sending Sophia towards the ground.

''Sophia!'' Nathan yelled as he ran toward her. Bryan and Louis were still hiding from the witches.

'' Are you okay?'' Asked Nathan as he tried to heal her.

'' Oh Poor Prince Charming! Don't Worry I'll take care of your Princess!'' Dawn said in sarcasm as she came near them. ''Darkning Crash!'' Dawn said as she made a dark ball aiming toward Sophia.

'' Not this time Dawn!'' Skylar said as she went in front of Nathan and Sophia.

''FIRE WALL!'' Skylar said as she made a flaming wall to dodge the dark ball.

''Thanks Sky.'' Nathan thanked Skylar for saving Sophia for what could have been very painful.

''Come on lets take you to our tree house.'' Nathan said as he carried Sophia to the tree houses.

''What do you mean our tree house?'' Sophia asked as she started to feel a little better from all the attacks Storm and Dawn put on them.

''Well Toby said that we should share a tree house well ''wing'' to Toby, well that each one of us should have a dorm to ourselves. So like Bryan and Skylar, Bianca and Louis, Roseta and Cole and Chloe and Toby already have a dorm together. So do you and I.'' Replied Nathan.

''Oh, that's cool. Not that I don't like it!'' Said Sophia.

''No it's cool. I get it.'' Nathan said. ''Are your legs feeling better.''

''Yea.'' Said Sophia as he slid her down his arms.

''I should get going.'' Said Nathan.

''No! I mean lets just walk that bridge together.'' Said Sophia.

'' Sure why not.'' Nathan said as he started to walk down a with Sophia as he finally reached to hold Sophia's hand. Sophia managed to turn to her normal self with out her wings. As they got back to their dorm Nathan showed Sophia around. He already decorated it up. Even decorated Sophia's room with everything that has something to do with music.

'' It's amazing!'' Said Sophia as she began to cry when she saw her mom and dad on a poster. She even saw her grandmother. She went to Nathan as she began to cry tears of joy.

''Thank you.'' Sophia sobbed as Nathan grabbed onto her waist and Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck. For a minute they looked at each other. Nathan was the first to lean in, then Sophia started to lean in too. There lips were a half inch close to almost kissing. Just when the perfect moment was about to happen Sophia heard the door knob twist. Good thing the door was locked.

'' Sophia It's me Skylar! Open up.'' Said Skylar.

''Sure! Just hold on a second!'' Sophia said as she was hiding something.

''Okay.'' Said Skylar as she leaned on the door and started to slide on it until she fell on her butt. ''crap that hurt.'' Said to herself.

'' Nate go in the closet now!'' She whispered to Nate pushing him into the closet.

''Okay fine but can i at least get a kiss?'' Nate whispered with a smirk on his face.

'' Ha ha very funny.'' Sophia whispered to Nate.

''Please. For me.'' Replied Nate in a whisper as he made a puppy beg face.

''Fine.'' Sophia said as she went into the closet and kissed Nathan. She felt sparks fly. She closed the closet door and went to unlock the room door.

''Yea Sky I feel sick. Maybe I should rest.'' Said Sophia acting all sick.

'' Oh, sure no prob. By the way you left this at the battle.'' Said Skylar as she held up a necklace. It was made out of gold and it was Musa's who gave it to Sophia as a gift for her 5th birthday. It always played a tune that her grandfather wrote for her grandmother.

''Thanks. I can't believe I almost lost it.'' Said Sophia as she took it away from Skylar's hands.

'' Well, Storm knocked it out of your neck when she shot you with that lightning bolt.'' Skylar said. ''Well Bye.''

''Bye.'' Said Sophia as she closed her room door. Skylar left the tree house. As Skylar left Sophia locked the room door as she went into the closet to find Nate. She quickly got into the closet and started to make out with Nathan.

'' So are we together?'' Asked Sophia.

''You don't have to ask me twice, and yes.'' Nathan said. In the background you could hear the song tongue tied by Group Love.

**"Tongue Tied"**

**Take me to your best friend's house**  
**Going around this roundabout**  
**Oh yeah**  
**Take me to your best friend's house**  
**I loved you then and I love you now**  
**Oh yeah**

**Don't take me tongue tied**  
**Don't wave no goodbye**  
**Don't...**  
**Right!**

**Take me to your best friend's house**  
**Marmalade, we're making out**  
**Oh yeah**  
**Take me to your best friend's house**  
**I loved you then and I love you now**

**Don't take me tongue tied**  
**Don't wave no goodbye**  
**Don't...**  
**Right!**

**One, two, three, four**  
**Don't leave me tongue tied**  
**Let's stay up all night**  
**I'll get real high**  
**Slumber party; pillow fight**  
**My eyes on your eyes**  
**Like Peter Pan up in the sky**  
**My best friend's house tonight**  
**Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye**

**Don't take me tongue tied**  
**Don't wave no goodbye**  
**Don't take me tongue tied**  
**Don't kiss me goodnight**  
**Don't...**

**Take me to your best friend's house**  
**Going around this roundabout**  
**Oh yeah**  
**Take me to your best friend's house**  
**I loved you then and I love you now**

**Don't leave me tongue tied**  
**Don't wave no goodbye**  
**Don't leave me tongue tied**  
**Don't...**  
**_[x2]_**

Sophia checked her phone. It was 3:27 AM. Nathan was asleep in the closet. While she only had a red half top that said ''Keep calm and love music'' with music notes on it showing her bra. She found herself just wearing underwear.

''Nathan wake up!'' Sophia whispered to Nathan as she shook him.

''What happened?'' Asked Nathan as he yawned, stretched and began to sit. He also noticed he was shirtless and was only wearing boxers.

'' The fact that we are almost naked, I think we had sex.'' Said Sophia.

''Didn't see that coming.'' Said Nathan as he became to stand up and get out of the closet.

'' Well I guess we should get some rest..'' Sophia replied as she walked over to the door as Nathan exited her room. When Sophia woke up the sun was shining threw the window.

* * *

Roseta's P.O.V

Okay, So I heard to gun shots in my head but why? Well I think it had to do with my parents or something. Bianca said that they met 3 witches that they had to battle. She told me that they were the Trix's kids. My mom always told me about them. Once they almost killed Bianca's grand father on her father's side. I think I saw them in my vision. One girl with a ponytail with white hair and a with outfit that had an I on it, another one with really frizzy hair that looked like a cloud and her hair was black she had a witch costume that had a S and finally the girl with dirty blond hair that was so long it was almost up to her ankles and her witch outfit that had D on it.

When I saw the vision my head hurt like someone threw a brick at my head. Blood gushing through my head. Then everything felt black. Like I was almost dying. My mom was in the living room as she saw the witches break in the window. Now it's all coming back to me. My mom broke a glass which had a gun. She tried to kill the witches but it didn't work. They left with something very important to my family. But I don't really know. I think I need to be 17 to know. I remember my mom telling me a family secret when I was like 10 or something.

* * *

**_Ending_**** Note.****  
**

**My first time doing this hope you like it !**

**A new couple has blossomed. Who should be the next. If you want you can give me an idea. Hope you like my new chapter. By the way at the top it was part of Chapter 6. Just a helpful note. I also had think I have improved my writing skills and wanted this story to be more advanced and not a kids story because when you are a teen it is a WHOLE different thing.**


	8. Chapter 8 I love you like a Love song

_**Chapter 8 I love you like a love song.**_

Roseta woke up to see Cole lying next to her. She looked at the clock on her desk, it was 10:45 am. She didn't want to wake him up so she just got out of bed, took off her clothes, wrapped a towel around herself and went to find a bathroom to take a shower. As she exited the room she found a room across from her room. She didn't know it was Cole's so she went in. The room had pictures of him when he was little. Then was a box on his bed. Roseta had a bobby pin and she saw this in TV shows and movies so she took her booby pin, bit off the curve of it and put the edge of the bobby-pin into the hole. She shook the bobby pin forcing it to go in but it didn't. She thought to herself.

''Wait a Minute, Why Can't I Use Magic. Duh! Man, I Really Need To Think.'' Said Roseta as she tried to remember what her spell teacher . She was a very nice teacher with blond hair, Green eyes and she was about 5 ft. 6 in. She taught everyone about spells. Roseta thought about this really hard spell that makes a key that opens anything everywhere. When she did the spell she started to glow. Then appeared a key that was gold. It was just a key handle with a straight . Tucker told her that when it is placed in a key hole it will shift into that exact key that will fir into the hole. Roseta managed to get the key but then when she was done she would destroy it. She grabbed the key and unlocked the box. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was a box filled with drawings.

'' Oh My Gosh!'' Roseta whispered to herself as she heard footsteps getting up from her room.

'' Crap, I woke him up.'' Roseta said to herself as quickly closed and locked the box and tip-toed to the bathroom. She then locked the door, unwrapped the towel and stepped into the shower while she turned some warm water on. She began to sing ''I love you like a love song'' By Selena Gomez.

**"Love You Like A Love Song"**

_[Verse 1]_  
It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_[Verse 2]_  
Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

_[Bridge]_  
No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

When she stopped singing she turned of the water that was creating hot steam. She grabbed the towel to wrap herself with it again,dried herself and went to exit the bathroom. As she went to her room Cole's room door was closed. At first she didn't mind so she got dressed into a aqua blue/green shirt and tucked it in into her magenta shorts. She just wore white flip-flops, added a nice golden heart necklace and dried her hair in which she tied it and put it in to a high ponytail like her mom wore in season 5. She started to hear a noise coming from Cole's room. She went and knocked on the nice smooth wooden door.

''Cole, are you in there?'' Asked Roseta as she still kept on knocking. She heard no answer.

''Cole stop playing around I know your in there!" Roseta said. The door opened and Cole was just sitting down on his bed. He was looking through the box of drawings. Roseta just acted like she knew nothing about the box. She sat on his bed with him as he gathered all the papers in the box.

''You unlocked the box and saw the drawings, didn't you.'' Cole said as he looked at box and inside was that magic key.

'' How did you know.'' Roseta asked as her cheeks turned a little pink.

'' Easy, you just told me.'' Cole said. '' Also the magic key. Seriously we are in the same class!''

'' Yea, I was in a rush.'' Said Roseta.

''For what singing in the shower.'' Cole joked as he chuckled.

'' Shut up.'' Roseta said punching him playfully.

'' But you do have a really nice voice.'' Cole said as he leaned closer.

'' By the way when did you write all these?'' Asked Roseta as she looked at all the papers in the box. They were like maybe 20-30 papers.

'' Well I think I did 8 in 7th grade, 9 in 8th grade, 10 when we were Freshmen and 3 in the beginning of the year.'' Cole said pointing to each poem as she read each one.

'' Well I like these.'' Roseta said as she handed 5 drawings. One was a nice sunset with beautiful colors, also one was a picture of a golden retriever, one was also a beautiful forest and the 3 others were an underwater ocean view, a flute and a dragon symbol.

'' Yea, I drew them because they all remind me of you guys.'' Cole said staring right into Roseta's eyes shining bright as the sun reflected them.

'' No wonder why.'' Said Roseta as she put them back in the box. '' If you need me, I'll be at the beach.''

''Can I come?'' Cole asked as he locked the box. '' Oh and here'' Cole tossed the key back to Roseta.

''Sure. I mean why not? By the way all the girls your buds will be there.'' Roseta said as she catched the key into her hands. Roseta walked out of the room as she went across to get her bikini on.

'' See you there.'' Cole said as she closed the door and after a second he did the same.

* * *

**_Ending__ Notes!_  
**

**Okay, I am going to post their swimsuits on my profile page. Also the drawings and the box. Sorry I f this wasn't that long, it took me forever to finish because I had writers block! Private Message me who should be the next couple. I still don't know if Roseta and Cole are a couple yet. Tell me who( If you are a guest online you can just review me). Plus Hurricane Sandy knocked out my power. Well anyways enjoy reading the next chapter the beach!**

** -Love**

** _ loverlispeace1025_  
**


	9. Chapter 9 The Beach!

_**Chapter 9 The Beach.**_

As Rosetta was in her room tieing her bikini strap around her tan neck, taking her green elastic ribbon off. She slipped on her purple and green bikini bottom. She replaced her elastic while she untied her hair. Her hair was so silky and shining in the beautiful sunlight which was coming from her window view. She picked a purple elastic and re-tied her hair into the same high ponytail that her mother had in season 5. She carried a see-through like cloth that had a color of green and pink thread. She went through her closet to find a light aqua blue towel dress. She slipped back into her white flip-flops. She picked up a green beach bag under her bed. She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden everything you needed to take to the beach was on her bed. There was a beach ball, neutrogena sheer sunscreen Spf 70, beach blanket, a colorful beach umbrella, Gucci sunglasses,jug of water, chairs, and a whistle. She snapped her fingers once again and this time she wished for a guide to earn all of the powers for fairies.

"Hey Cole! Are you ready?" Rosetta said as she walked to Cole's room as she knocked on his room door leaving the bag and everything there.

'' Yea, just a second." Cole said. Rosetta headed back to her room. She shrank all the stuff to save space in her beach bag.

" By the way you don't need to bring any gear for the beach.'' Rosetta yelled. All of the supplies were like a dolls beach gear. She packed them all in the bag. Rosetta got her cellphone and called Chloe. The phone started to ring. One it got to its 3rd ring Chloe picked up.

''Hello?'' Asked Chloe.

''Hi it's me.'' Rosetta said. obviously Chloe could recognize her voice.

'' Whats up. Hows my bro?'Asked Chloe.

'' He's fine and i'm good.'' Rosetta said as she was packing the sunglasses.

'' Cool.'' Chloe said as there was a sniffle in the background of Chloe's phone.

'' Why the hell was there a sniffle in the background?'' Asked Rosetta.

'' Toby, I went to his room and I started to make out with him. But he kissed me first.'' Chloe said as she looked over Toby.

''Oh no! I forgot we were going to the beach! I am so sorry.'' Chloe apologised.

'' You can still go.'' Rosetta Said.

'' Okay what time is it?'' Asked Chloe. She stood stiff so she wouldn't wake up Toby.

'' Um, It's like 12:08 pm.'' Rosetta said as she glared over the clock in her room.

'' Okay I'm gonna start to get ready. I'll be ready by at least 12:55'' Chloe said.

''Okay Bye!'' Rosetta said waiting for Chloe to say the same thing.

''Bye Rosie!'' Chloe said as she hanged up. They were meeting at Skylar's apartment. Rosetta finished packing the doll-like beach supplies. She took off her towel dress and slipped on some denim ripped short. Then again she put on her towel dress. She grabbed the bag and knocked on Cole's bedroom door.

''Cole! I'm ready!'' Rosetta said as she knocked the door harder. Cole came out with a white shirt and some classic blue swim trunks.

'' Okay lets go.'' Cole said as he stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him.

'' By the way we're going to Sky's place.'' Rosetta said as she walked through the front door while Cole was behind her. He closed the door. They walked across two bridges to get to Skylar's apartment. It was 12:30 pm when they arrived. Sophia, Nathan, Skylar, Bryan, Toby and Chloe were there too. Nathan had a black shirt with navy blue swim trunks, Sophia had a nice red bikini with black flip-flops with slipped on shorts and a music note necklace, she also grew her hair with some magic as it was loose and straight. Skylar had a nice sky blue bikini and her hair was loose, she wore a nice white water-proof skirt while Bryan had green swim trunks with a grey shirt. Rosetta came up to Chloe and started a conversation. Chloe spotted Rosetta as she approached her. Chloe was wearing a nice light purple and green bikini. As Toby had green swim trunks with a white

'' Hi, so hows it going." Chloe said as she gave Rosetta a hug.

''Nothing, I'm fine. So are we waiting for Bianca and Louis?'' Rosetta asked.

''Yea, we're leaving at 1:15 pm if they don't come early'' Chloe said.

'' Cool. So like do you and Toby have a think for each other?'' Rosetta asked. She wasn't that of a fan of gossip but she felt like asking. Well to her it was gossip.

'' I think so. I really don't want to talk about it.'' Chloe said.

'' Why not. I'm your best friend.'' Rosetta said.

'' I just don't. I'm sorry.'' Chloe said as she crossed her arms and looked at Toby who was talking to the rest of the boys.

'' Okay.'' Rosetta said. ''But if you ever want to talk I'm there for you.'' Rosetta smiled at Chloe.

'' I know.'' Chloe said as she grinned back. Meanwhile Skylar heard a knock on her door. She went to get the front door and there she saw Bianca and Louis. Bianca was wearing a green bikini with shorts and a crystal white bandana, she also had chains on her shorts. She joined the girls as Louis joined the boys. While Louis had white swim trunks.

'' Hey Bianca!'' Rosetta said as she hugged Bianca who was very skinny.

'' Sup.'' Bianca replied.

'' I like your swimsuit.'' Chloe said as she complimented Bianca.

'' Me too.'' Said the rest of the girls.

'' Thanks.'' Thanked Bianca for the compliments.

_Meanwhile the boys were talking..._

'' Dude, when are you gonna make your move?'' Asked Nathan to Cole.

'' I don't know. I mean you didn't make your move Sophia made hers.'' Cole said.

'' True, plus only the three of us haven't gotten them. Counting Cole.'' Bryan said. And as them he ment the girls.

'' Well, someday or sometime you gotta make your move or else you're gonna be just friends.'' Nathan said.

'' How about we plan a campfire at night. You guys can go for a _romantic_ walk.'' Toby said.

''Good idea bro.'' Bryan said.

'' Okay we'll try it.'' Cole said.

'' But if that doesn't work try to kiss her, and if that doesn't work I'll bring some wine and beer.'' Nathan said.

'' We're gonna get them drunk?'' Louis said. Luckily for them the girls didn't hear just what they said.

'' Keep your voice down!'' Nathan hissed

'' Sorry, But isn't that just plain wrong.'' Bryan joined in.

'' That's if they don't kiss you guys.'' Nathan said.

'' Just go with it.'' Toby said to his brother.

'' LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!'' Chloe and the girls yelled.

'' Okay, we'll just bring in the cooler!'' Toby replied. The girls went on as Nathan and Toby stayed there as the rest of the boys went on with the girls. They stayed there packing wine and beer on the bottom and water and smoothies that Louis taught them how to make because of his mother. Well instead they did it with magic.

'' Okay let's get going.'' Nathan said to Toby.

'' Okay.'' Toby replied. So on they went and went to the nearest beach that was near the tree houses. The sand was nice white/ tan sand and the water was so clear you could even drink out of it. The water didn't even had a bit of pollution in it. Rosetta had turned all the supplies into life-size. She put on her sunglasses, then the girls did the same, Cole put up the umbrella, Bryan and Louis went to set up the blankets and towels and Toby and Nathan put the cooler next to the blankets. The girls took of their skirts and shorts then went into the water, as the boys took of their shirts and did the same. The girls went underwater with an underwater morphix.

'' Hey Rosetta look over there!'' Skylar said. Rosetta looked were Skylar was pointing. She saw a boat that was shipwrecked.

'' Let's go check it out.'' Rosetta said swimming toward the ship. As the rest of them went swimming toward the ship too.

'' I'm going in.'' Rosetta said swimming to near the ship as she entered a hole. She explored the ship but just as she did a hand covered her mouth and grabbed her in a windowless room where no one could see her. She started screaming but then she noticed it was a mer-man who had light pink hair.

'' Who are you?'' Rosetta asked. He looked like he was about 17.

'' I am Nereus jr.'' The boy said._**  
**_

'' Why did you capture me?'' Rosetta asked.

'' Sorry, I thought you were my uncle Tritannis. He lives on this island so does his son and all the villains you can think of that your parents defeated.'' Nereus said.

'' How do you know who my parents are? Don't tell me I just told you." Rosetta asked.

'' Well, you look like Flora who is one of the Winx Club members. So I thought you were her daughter, I mean your prettier.'' Nereus said trying to flirt.

'' Yea, I get that a lot.'' Rosetta said.

'' Well, you can go on with your friends.'' Nereus said.

'' Okay, but wait.'' Rosetta said leading closer to him.

'' What?'' Nereus asked.

'' This.'' Rosetta said as she kissed him on his cheek.'' Well, I got to go."

'' Bye.'' Nereus said. Rosetta swam back to her friends.

''So what happened?'' Skylar asked.

" You know, just some old things.'' Rosetta asked as she went to the ocean's surface. The others followed her. It was about 5:00. The sun started to set.

" Hey let's have a campfire!" Sophia suggested.

'' Yea that's a great idea." Nathan said. Everyone stopped their underwater morphix. They went into the island and saw some logs. Cole and Nathan set them up and put the towels on them. Toby and Louis went to find some rocks and sticks. They found rocks and formed them into a circle leaving the inside empty and pitting the sticks in.

''Wait a minute.'' Bianca said.

''What?'' Louis asked.

'' Leave this to me and my sister.'' Bianca replied. Bianca and Skylar held their hand in front of their mouths leaving some space to blow. They leaned near the sticks closed their eyes and blowed sending a light flame. There you had it a nice campfire. Cole leaned over to whispered in Rosetta's ear.

'' Hey wanna go for a walk?'' Cole asked.

'' No thanks. My legs hurt from all that swimming.'' She replied.

'' No problem.'' Cole said as he turned to see Nathan had a corner of his eye on Cole. Cole made a C with his hand. Lucky for them no one saw but the boys.

'' Hey want a smoothie?'' Cole asked Rosetta.

'' Yea, I'm really thirsty.'' Rosetta replied.

'' Okay, I'll go get some.'' Cole said so innocent as if he were planning nothing.

'' I'll go get some.'' Cole said as he went to stand. All of a sudden all the boys went with him. The boys went to the cooler.

'' What happened? Did all of you guys get rejected by the walk thing?'' Asked Cole.

'' Yup.'' Louis said.

''Okay, so the plan is we put a like half a pint of wine in their smoothies and I'll make it look,smell and taste like no wine was added.'' Nathan said.

'' Okay are you sure this is gonna work?'' Asked Bryan.

'' Sure. But you have to wake up earlier than them or else they'll notice. Oh, and if you get them naked make sure they get their clothes on okay.'' Nathan said. The boys all handed Nathan strawberry and mango-blueberry smoothie. They all put a half a cup of wine in the smoothies. Nathan did a spell that would make it look, taste and smell like a regular smoothie. The boys went back to the campfire.

'' Here you go.'' Cole offered Rosetta the smoothie. As all the boys did the same. Sophia snapped her fingers and a guitar appeared on her lap. She put her smoothie on the ground.

'' I think it's time for a song.'' Sophia said brightly.

'' Which one?'' Nathan asked.

'' Find out.'' Sophia said as she started playing the beat to Die Young By Ke$ha.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

[Beat break]

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds  
Runnin like we outta time  
Wild childs, lookin' good  
Livin hard just like we should  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

[Beat break]

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand i'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young.

The girls drank the Smoothies. They asked for 3 more smoothies when they finished the first one. The boys did what the girls asked. Nathan did his spell again and again. Just when the girls got to their 5 smoothie the girls blacked out and were acting as if the boys were their puppet masters.

* * *

_**Ending Notes**_

_**Okay, so the girls got drunk by Toby and Nathan's despicable plan. What will happen next? I think this is the longest chapter I have done. Well thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. Also I think this is the best chapter I have ever done. **_

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_ Review!_**

**_ Review!_**

**_ Review!_**

**_ Review! _**


	10. Chapter 10 I Knew You were Trouble Part1

**_Chapter 10 I knew you were trouble!_**

* * *

Rosetta was on her bed with her blanket covering her and Cole whose hands were wrapped around her waist. She felt weird, dizzy and confused. She decided to fall back asleep. She went to turn her head as she looked at the clock. It was 8:29. She put her head back down on the white soft pillow and went to sleep. By the time she woke up it was 12:50. Cole wasn't on her bed anymore. He was just cooking breakfast. He was wearing a navy-blue shirt with gray gym shorts. Rosetta got off the bed and noticed that she was in her bikini. She closed the door and slipped off her bikini as she put on a black cami from Aeropostale that had the logo Aero i and an outlining of 1897 both in aqua blue on the side. She then put on matching sweats that were black and had the same logo in basic blue. After she got dressed she walked outside her bedroom door and went to the kitchen. She took a seat on the Maple carved chair and the maple-carved round table.

'' Hey sleepy head.'' Cole said cooking the eggs.

'' Don't call me that.'' Rosetta said as she was looking around her surroundings.

'' What's up with you?'' Cole said.

'' I have a headache and I feel dizzy. Just nothing.'' She said as she started to play around with her fingers.

'' Are you okay?'' Cole said as his voice went through her head.

''Yea sure.'' She said. Cole started to get a guilty look on his face but no mater what he just tried to hide it as hard he could. Cole began to get a flashback from last night.

_Flash back_

_Rosetta started ''Where are we going'' She said as she fell and started to tumble when she walked.''Better watch out.'' She said as she was laughing again._

_''Just try to watch your step okay.'' Cole said._

_''Carry me'' Rosetta said reaching her arms out to Cole._

_''Why can't you walk yourself?'' Cole asked in a mean way._

_''I'm clumsy. Now Carry me!'' She said as Cole obeyed her command and picked her up off her feet._

_''What are we gonna do?'' She said_

_''Um, lets just say i'll knock your clothes off.'' he said as they reached the tree house. He got through the door and took her to her room. He tossed her on the bed and layed on top of her. That is when it happened. He took of her clothes from top to bottom. Then Rosetta did the same thing to him. All of a sudden she went into the bathroom and vomit._

_''I don't feel good.'' She said sickly. She began to vomit until the next 3 minutes._

_''Your Fine, Lets get you to bed.'' He said but then as he tried help her get up she quickly slapped it down._

_'' No! I want to have more fun!'' She crossed her arms and pouted._

_'' Fine more 'fun'.'' He said as she got up and got her head away from the toilet. They walked into her room and right when she went to the bed she was knocked out. Cole did the same thing and covered their bodies with a blanket._

Cole smelt something burning and turns out it was the eggs. But as soon as he managed that he noticed that Rosetta was gone.

''Rosetta!'' He yelled but sadly there was no answer. He got his shoes on and went outside.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

All of the girls meet at the center of the Island with the mysterious woman.

''Now girls I will reveille myself and we will begin with your next power.'' She said. She stood out of the tree and turns out it was...

''AUNT DAPHENIE!''Bianca and Skylar yelled.

''Yes girls.'' Said Daphenie as she told them about their next powers, Enchantix.

'' You are one step away from reaching Enchantix, But you have to perform a task.'' Daphenie said

''What kind of task?'' Chloe asked.

'' You have to go to your home planet and save someone with great bravery and sacrifice.'' Daphenie said.

'' So we'll be able to go home?'' Chloe asked as she jumped from her seat.

''Yes, But if you chose to stay on this island you will get many more powers. If not you will come home as Enchantix Fairies.'' She said giving each one of the girls a note.

''Whats this?'' Rosetta asked as she opened the note.

''It is a Task you have to do to get Enchantix.'' She said then disappeared into the wind.

''But wait!'' Skylar said but it was to late.


End file.
